Jason Lee Scott/2016 comic
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |name= Jason Lee Scott |label= Red Ranger (I) |complex2 = |-|1 = }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Red Ranger (I) |-|2 = Green Ranger |gender = Male |season = Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) |color= Red |homeworld= Earth |firstepisode = Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 0 |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = }} :For the original TV version of this character, see Jason Lee Scott Jason Lee Scott is the Red Ranger, and leader of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Character History Jason was chosen by Zordon to wield the Tyrannosaurus Power Coin to become the Red Ranger, the leader of the Power Rangers team. He is a valiant athletic young man and dedicated martial artist. He shares his martial arts knowledge with his students at Angel Grove Karate school. Jason feels uncertain about sharing his position as karate instructor with Tommy as his Sensei suggests. Jason is very conflicted about Tommy's presence, wanting to give him the benefit of the doubt and trust Zordon's decision to include him but alarming signs consistently surface, causing tension between Jason and Tommy. As tensions rise, the coming of the Black Dragon leads to the loss of the core fives powers when Billy and his Power Coin are abducted. The Zords are let loose by Rita over the planet, so Tommy and the unmorphed Jason travel to the moon in the Dragonzord in an unsuccessful rescue attempt. In a last desperate effort to stop the Zord's rampage, Tommy uses his power coin to re-power Jason and the others as Green Rangers - Jason complete with Dragon Shield. When Trini reclaims Billy's Power Coin and Zord, and by extension their original colors, Jason maintains Tommy's Dragon Shield in the battle against Rita's forces in the alternate future. During Zordon's absence after the Lord Drakkon arc, Jason puts immense pressure on himself to step up and lead his team. This pressure causes him to sometimes fall asleep in the Command Center after obsessively listening to hours of news reports for any trouble and scanning the Moon for any signs of activity from Rita or her monsters. While his team shows concern for Jason being so hard on himself, Jason simply shrugs it off and does his best to lead them even at the risk of his health. Red Mighty Morphin Ranger - Green Ranger powered= With the Red Ranger powers taken by the Black Dragon, Tommy Oliver sacrificed his powers to activate the powers of the other Rangers. Zords * Tyrannosaurus Dinozord * Red Dragon Thunderzord Arsenal * Wrist Communicator * Power Morpher ** Tyrannosaurus Power Coin * Blade Blaster * Power Sword * Dragon Shield }} Notes *Enjoys "Eye of the Tiger", brunettes, and karate; dislikes bullies, beets, and being told to "calm down", *His personal quote is "Man is not made for defeat. A man can be destroyed, but not defeated" by . *He is shown being the recipient of Kim's texts when she contemplates starting a new relationship after Tommy. Portrayal Behind the Scenes See also References Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2016 comic team) Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Category:PR Comic Characters Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Non-TV continuity